Malentendido
by Rozalinne
Summary: Sherlock cree que Molly esta muerta, que luego de la llamada su casa exploto en pedazos, pero no es asi. Sherlolly. Completo.
1. malentendido

-Tú dilo, vamos, dilo, dilo como si lo sintieras- respondido Molly

Sherlock estaba en un debate interno, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba por dentro, su ritmo cardiaco aumento. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Te amo- dijo Sherlock

- _Te amo_ \- repitió Sherlock en voz baja.

Molly miro su teléfono.

-Molly – dijo Sherlock demandando una respuesta

El contador descendía furioso hacia la muerte de la Dra.

-Molly por favor! – rogo Sherlock

0:03

0:02

0:01

-te a..-

0:00

Fin de la comunicación. La pantalla se tornó en ese gris característico de corte de transmisión.

Los ojos de Sherlock estaban abiertos. Nada le importo en ese momento. No había ninguna crisis, no había nadie en el cuarto con él. De repente fue directo a su palacio mental.

 _Había un cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta, el intento acercarse. Molly lo estaba mirando desde adentro._

 _-No! – grito Molly al verlo acercarse_

 _Sherlock no podía moverse._

 _-Yo.. – dijo Molly mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de dolor._

 _Una oleada de calor vino desde dentro de su habitación. Un fuego enorme rodeo a Molly. La puerta se cerró._

-Sherlock! – grito John

Sherlock se encontró sentado en el piso, con el pecho agitado rodeado de lo que fue el ataúd de Molly, sus puños estaban ensangrentados .

-Yo… - dijo – yo la mate John

-No compañero, no lo hiciste, vamos arriba, hazlo por ella – dijo John con los ojos rojizos.

Mycroft en el fondo miraba la pantalla, Eurus estaba dando indicaciones para que se dirijan a la siguiente habitación.

* * *

-Te amo – susurro Molly.

Fin de la llamada. Una confundida Molly mira su celular, su pantalla se vuelve negra.

El día iba de mal en peor, el departamento de Sherlock había explotado en pedazos, la señora Hudson se había retirado hacia lo de su hermana y John no contestaba su celular.

Y luego esa llamada. Esa embarazosa y humillante llamada. Molly recordó todo lo que había pasado todos esos años de estar enamorada del detective consultor, años de los cuales nunca fueron correspondidos y nunca lo serán. Tomo su celular para llamar a John otra vez, pero no pudo encenderlo.

-Algo debe andar mal con la batería- pensó.

Se puso su pijama e intento conciliar el sueño, cansada por la situación, cansada de retener lágrimas, se sumergió en un sueño profundo.

Al despertar ya era de día. Tomo su celular para ver la hora.

-Cierto- se dijo

Su celular seguía sin encender. Hoy tenía que cuidar a Rosie al mediodía.

-Solo pido no encontrarme con Sherlock – pensó

* * *

Casa de John

John estaba exhausto con todo lo vivido, solo quería estar con su hija, abrazarla y cuidarla. Sherlock estaba en un estado en el que se encerró en sí mismo y no acepto liberar sus emociones, no derramo ninguna lágrima por su amiga Molly, pero John sabia, sabía que esto lo estaba destruyendo por dentro. Sabía que esto no iba a durar mucho, al fin y al cabo él es un ser humano.

John vio a Sherlock sentado con su pose característica. Vio el contorno de sus ojos rojizos. Lo dejo solo y se retiró a dormir junto con Rosie.

Al despertarse, John vio a Sherlock acostado en su sillón, tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía que estaba despierto.

-Sherlock- dijo John acercándose.

No hubo respuesta.

-Tienes que hablar sobre esto – siguió John – No es tu culpa y lo sabes.

Sherlock abrió los ojos.

-Que no es mi culpa?!- grito Sherlock de repente poniéndose de pie.

-Molly Hooper está muerta John, Muerta, yo no puedo… - Sherlock se detuvo

John miraba al piso.

-Vas a tener que vivir con esto compañero, ella ya no volverá y debes entender que esto no es tu culpa…

-Tenías razón John – dijo Sherlock con una mano en su rostro

John lo miro.

-No me había dado cuenta lo afortunado que era…

John se acercó lentamente y lo abrazo.

-Mantente fuerte, pasara mi amigo, pasara.

-Iré a recostarme - dijo Sherlock

John se había tomado el día libre, no podía ir a trabajar después de lo sucedido ,no por algunos días.

El reloj marcaba el mediodía. Se escucha su timbre sonar.

* * *

Sherlock estaba sumergido en un sueño profundo. Se acordó de todos los momentos que había pasado con Molly, ella siempre estuvo ahí, siempre. Ahora ya no lo estará más, deseo haber tenido el valor de darse cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, - Mi primer te amo…a ella… - Pensó. Nunca sintió esta sensación de pérdida lo devastaba y mataba a cada segundo.

Le pareció escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del timbre, aún estaba dormido cuando escucho gritos de lo que reconoció eran de John. Siguió durmiendo.

* * *

John se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla del otro lado estaba Molly Hooper en persona, sonriéndole pero con cara de preocupada.

-OH POR DIOS!- grito John tomándose el pecho con su mano.

Molly se asustó y abrió los ojos.

-John que pasa? – dijo mientras John la abrazaba fuerte

-Donde demonios estabas?! Tu estas muerta Molly, yo te vi yo, nosotros te vimos, tu casa exploto y …! – dijo John gritando

-Yo no estoy muerta! Como puedes decir eso!- grito Molly también , se tomó el pulso con cara de preocupación

-Que está pasando John?!, trate de llamarte pero mi teléfono se rompió y no funciona! - grito Molly nerviosa al verlo así a John

-Pero pero oh Dios mío ¡! Sherlock! – grito John

-Qué demonios está pasando?! Porque gritas así John!? –dijo un Sherlock abriendo la puerta de la habitación.


	2. Preguntas

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ,¡¿Porque gritas así John?! – grito Sherlock abriendo la puerta de la habitación

Sus ojos evaluaron la escena, el mundo se detuvo en el reloj, se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Molly Hooper. Celeste contra marrón, tierra contra mar, tierra contra cielo.

Sherlock sintió un calor subir desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza. Se sintió mareado por una milésima de segundo. Su mente sabe que su patóloga está muerta, él lo sabe, entonces ¿Porque esta ella allí? ¿Porque esta ella mirándolo como si le doliera cada rincón de su cuerpo? ¿Porque su mirada está llena de tristeza y cansancio? ¿Porque me mira así?

Molly miro al piso nerviosa. Se acordó que Sherlock ya lo sabe, su secreto a voces, su secreto más oscuro. Sabía que ella lo amaba. Sabía que él iba a rechazarla, porque se convirtió nuevamente en alguien vulgar con sentimientos, ya no volvería a contar para él. Estaba condenada a amar hasta la locura a este hombre sin obtener ni siquiera absolutamente nada en recompensa.

John se quedó parado en el medio de los dos con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Molly. Ella lo miro suplicando que la salve de esa incomodidad.

Sherlock se dio cuenta que se había quedado parado en la entrada de la habitación, se movió más cerca, tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión que Molly nunca había visto, ¿Era dolor? ¿Era sorpresa o una mezcla de ambas?

-Molly… tu… - dijo en un susurro, Sherlock trato de controlar su respiración. _– Demonios, concéntrate Sherlock- se dijo a si mismo_

Molly levanto su mirada.

-Tu estas muerta Molly, nosotros te vimos y… - Sherlock dijo sin poder proseguir,las palabras pesaban en su garganta.

Sherlock se acercó aún más, vio como Molly reacciono a su acercamiento, no quería tenerlo cerca.

Se escucha el llanto de Rosie, los gritos hicieron que despierte de su sueño.

-Ya vengo muchachos, vamos, pasa Molly no te quedes ahí, hay mucho que debemos explicarte- dijo John mirando a Sherlock

Se retiró rápidamente a calmar a su hija del llanto.

-Molly yo… - Sherlock odiaba quedarse sin palabras, se acercó lentamente a Molly

-No te acerques más - pidió Molly, se formó un nudo en su garganta.

-Molly debemos hablar de esto, esa llamada fue un error, fue para… - dijo Sherlock pero Molly lo interrumpió

-¿Un error? ¡Por supuesto que fue un error Sherlock! ¡el error fue haber contestado! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡¿Porque siempre tienes la necesidad de hacerme sentir miserable?!- Molly trato de bajar la voz, apretó fuerte sus puños.

Sherlock solo la observaba, no sabía cómo manejar la situación.

-¡¿Y se supone que ahora estoy muerta también?! – Molly agito la cabeza cerrando los ojos – me voy Sherlock, puedes guardarte tus excusas, conmigo ya no servirán. Ya no sirven las disculpas, ya nada sirve porque ahora lo sabes, sabes lo que siento y no sabes que tan horrible fue que me obligaras a decirlo, ¡para nada! Tan solo para tu diversión o experimento, ¿Porque a mí?- dijo conteniendo el llanto- tú lo sabias bien… o quizás no, quizás nunca te diste cuenta por que en ningún momento paraste para mirarme, para observarme, solo estaba allí para ti porque te servía, pero nunca viste la realidad- Molly hizo una pausa- esto es todo, no quiero volver a hablar contigo – le dio su espalda a Sherlock para alejarse furiosamente de la casa de John.

-¡Molly espera!- grito Sherlock

-¿Qué demonios haces Sherlock? ¡Ve tras ella ya mismo! – dijo John

Sherlock se quedó parado asimilando el golpe, no, los golpes que encestaron sus palabras.

- _¿Cómo puedes ser así Molly? , Como puedes sentirte así por mi culpa? Sí, es mi culpa, yo no quería jugar contigo… tu, entre todos, siempre me miraste como la única persona en el mundo, esa mirada que mandaba un terremoto directo hacia mi cerebro, hacia mi palacio mental… ya no me miras así, quiero seguir siendo esa persona , la única en tu mundo, mierda… quiero seguir siéndolo-_ pensó Sherlock

 _La única persona en el mundo._

 _¿Yo soy la única persona en tu mundo aun?_

 _Porque quiero serlo._

John seguía despotricando contra Sherlock cuando de repente este último toma su bufanda azul y huye de allí, corre con todas sus fuerzas, ¿De dónde las saco?

Solo él lo sabe.

La llovizna caía sobre su rostro, era fría y fina. Sus pies pisaban firme la acera, cada paso lo acercaba más a esa mujer, esa mujer normal, de apariencia ordinaria. El telón se cayó, sus ojos permitieron verla como una mujer, no como su amiga ni como patóloga. Las murallas que tanto se esforzó por crear y formar en su contra cayeron, de un solo golpe.

Apretó sus dientes fuertemente al recordar el momento de la llamada, se sentía maldito. Su respiración aumentaba y destilaba un aliento frio de color plateado contra el viento.

Sintió sus ojos enrojecer, ojos que veían pero no observaban. Entonces la vio. Caminaba bajo su paraguas verde.

-¡Molly!- grito


	3. Chapter 3

-No debí huir así- pensó Molly

Ella siempre pensó que esto no iba a llegar a ningún lado, ella misma lo sabía, pero era inevitable.

El piso estaba húmedo, la llovizna comenzó a caer sobre su pelo y rostro.

Sintió su rostro caliente, sus ojos empapados, pero aun así se rehusaba a llorar, ya no quería más de esto. Las cosas debían terminar por su bien. La situación la enfermaba y superaba.

Entre todos los hombres del mundo tuvo que enamorarse de un sociópata y no uno cualquiera. Alguien incapaz de amar o cuidar de la gente a su alrededor, incapaz de sentir algo por alguien, una persona que solo vive para trabajar, una persona tan brillante que era casi un pecado.

Una persona con ojos celestes y verdosos, con el cabello negro y enrulado, con una tez blanca que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un diamante.

-Estoy condenada

La segunda vez que de sus labios salieron un "te amo" parecía tan real, lo dijo realmente como si lo sintiera. La confundió tanto que tuvo que ver la pantalla de su celular para verificar que realmente era Sherlock llamando, porque era increíble que el dijera algo así.

-Molly… esa llamada fue un error… - resonó en su cabeza

No hizo caso al nudo formándose en su garganta, se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo y se detuvo, tenía el pecho agitado y el corazón galopando de nervios y cansancio.

Abrió su paraguas hacia el cielo nublado, necesitaba respirar aire fresco y se acordó que cerca de allí había una plaza. Tomo el camino hacia allí y luego regresaría a su casa.

-Cuando llegue desechare todo recuerdo de Sherlock, lo juro- se dijo a si misma

A lo lejos se veía la plaza, la llovizna aún era fina pero fría. No había mucha gente lo cual le alegraba poder caminar sin chocar a nadie con su paraguas, cuando de repente lo escucho, esa voz que hizo volver a pisar la tierra y la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Molly! – escucho gritar

-Oh no, no – se dijo

-¡Molly espera!- gritaba un Sherlock acercándose a ella corriendo.

Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida y su única reacción fue tirar su paraguas y salir corriendo de allí.

Ella sabía, sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña, pero no le importaba, no lo quería ver, ¿Porque no lo entiende? ¿Porque no entiende que no quiero verlo?

-¡Molly espera! – grito Sherlock corriendo aún más fuerte.

-¡Déjame en paz!- grito Molly, sus ojos se aguaron

-Por favor vete, por favor déjame sola- pensó casi rogando

Sherlock siguió corriendo y paso alado de su paraguas verde en el piso, estaba cerca, allí estaba, iba a meterse en esa plaza, él lo sabía. Su corazón latía fuerte, no pudo distinguir si era por el esfuerzo físico o por verla huir así, tan desencajada y dolida.

Molly miro hacia atrás para ver a Sherlock casi tomándola del brazo, tenía una expresión de súplica y nerviosismo en su rostro, todo a la vez.

Y eso hizo, alcanzo su brazo en el momento justo en que Molly puso un pie en la plaza.

-Por favor déjame- suplico Molly tratando de liberarse de su brazo

-Molly tienes que escucharme, déjame explicarte solo una vez, después tu decidirás creerme o no, pero por favor no huyas de mi- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Sherlock sostuvo su mano izquierda en el brazo de Molly, la otra fue a parar en su hombro, ella miro al piso, no quería enfrentarlo, no era el momento, revivir todo era doloroso.

-Esto se ha ido de las manos Sherlock, tu… jugaste conmigo- Molly levanto su mirada para encontrar la de el- ¿Porque me haces esto?, ¿Porque no puedes solo dejarme borrarte de mi vida? ¿Porque necesitas tanto refregarme en la cara a cada momento que no soy digna ni siquiera de una mirada tuya? – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Sherlock estaba congelado, no era el frio sino por algo que vio que congelo hasta su alma, un sentimiento incomodo paso por su pecho para ir por su garganta, fue cuando vio caer la primer lagrima por el rostro de Molly, nunca la había visto llorar, su mirada estaba enjuagada en lágrimas, lagrimas que el causo, él era el único responsable.

Su mano subió de su hombro para parar en su mejilla izquierda, Molly cerró los ojos para guardar en su memoria esa sensación, se sentía bien, asombrosamente bien.

Pero Molly no sabía lo que ella estaba causando en él, su cuerpo temblaba en su interior, gritaba desgarradoramente por sentir su piel chocando con su mano. Sherlock no parpadeaba, no quería perderse un segundo de esta mujer. Su otra mano dejo su brazo para unirse a su rostro.

No le gusto eso, no le gusto verla llorar, sentía furia, no estaba preparado para verla llorar por él. Se odio a si mismo por el dolor que causo en esta mujer.

-Molly por favor… quiero hablar contigo, déjame explicarte que esto no fue en vano, necesito esto, necesito que me perdones, no puedo… - Sherlock se acercó hacia su rostro, sus manos aun cubrían el suyo.

Su frente se apoyó en la suya , su nariz rozaba la de ella, sentía su respiración, su aliento plateado se unió al de ella, fue una sensación intoxicante para ambos, sus ojos se encontraron y el vio esa mirada otra vez, esa mirada que hizo recomponer cada parte de su ser, vio como sus ojos lo miraban como si fuese la única persona en el mundo.

La única persona en el mundo. Otra vez.

Sherlock sintió las manos de Molly sobre el cuello de su abrigo, las apoyo suavemente como si tuviera miedo de romperlo, pero ella no sabía que nunca lo rompería, porque él estuvo roto, pero esa mirada devolvía todo a su lugar.

Sherlock cerró los ojos, su frente aun sobre la de ella.

-Estoy… enamorada de ti, Sherlock – dijo Molly como una confesión pecaminosa, como si le pesara, sus ojos no dejaban los del detective.

Fue ahí cuando el sociópata se rindió. Las barreras terminaron de colapsar. Sus miradas nunca dejaron de encontrarse, sus narices aun casi juntas. Molly bajo su mirada a sus labios y deslizo suavemente la punta de sus dedos en su rostro.

Sus ojos se cerraron, el detective beso por primera vez a la patóloga. Sus labios se unieron a los de ella como un imán, la beso una y mil veces, sus labios eran finos, eran de él, besarla fue una adicción que nunca podría dejar. Ella deslizo su mano en su cabello, el la tomo de su cintura para tenerla más cerca, necesitaba tenerla aún más cerca. Sintió como si una corriente pasara por todo su cuerpo. El beso se hizo más profundo, ella sintió como el la apretó fuerte hacia el cuándo su lengua encontró la de ella. Sus labios se separaron en busca de aire.

-Que Dios me ayude Molly Hooper, porque… estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Sherlock


	4. Chapter 4

El cielo aún estaba nublado, aun lloviznaba sobre dos personas paradas en la plaza. Los árboles se movían, las hojas golpeaban el suelo. El viento soplo fuerte sobre ellos.

Molly miraba incrédula al detective, aun sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escucharon escapar de sus labios. Lo dijo en voz baja, como si contara un secreto.

 _-Que Dios me ayude Molly Hooper porque… estoy enamorado de ti_ – dijo Sherlock

Su voz era más baja que lo usual. Sherlock sintió como Molly reacciono a sus palabras. Él sabía que le costaría creerle, pero iba a intentarlo sin cansancio para demostrar que sus palabras son ciertas. Es la única verdad que ya no puede ocultar, ya no está más enterrada en el fondo de su ser, ni ignorada por su mente y cuerpo.

-Sherlock yo… no sé qué decirte… ¿Cómo es posible que tu sientas cosas por mí?, yo… ¿Porque ahora?- Pregunto una Molly sorprendida, sus manos estaban en la cara del detective.

-Solo sé que lo siento… siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar Molly, hay mucho que debo decirte, no sé por dónde empezar, solo pido que me entiendas, esto es difícil para mí, jamás sentí esto, creí ser vulnerable pero… ya no puedo esconderlo de ti- dijo Sherlock

Sherlock suspiro y sonrió al ver la reacción de Molly a sus palabras. Sabía que su voz la fascinaba.

Molly le devolvió la sonrisa aun confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Porque fue esa llamada Sherlock? yo… - Molly se veía confundida – tu nunca me diste indicios de que ni siquiera notaras mi existencia Sherlock, ¿Porque ahora? ¿Cómo puedo creer que me ames?- continuo Molly, sus ojos estaban confundidos.

-Molly créeme, no estoy mintiendo, mírame, tú me conoces bien, ves a través de mi como nadie en este mundo- dijo Sherlock acercándose a los labios de la patóloga.

Ella cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por no ser más fuerte. La llovizna se convirtió en una lluvia fría, pero ellos aún estaban allí, besándose como si fueran las únicas personas en la ciudad. El beso fue suave, muy suave. Sherlock no podía resistirse a ella.

-Molly es mejor si vamos a hablar a otro lado, está empezando a llover- dijo – te contare todo, sin secretos, lo prometo.

\- Esta bien Sherlock, te daré una oportunidad más y espero que me convenzas – respondio Molly

Asi fue como se tomaron un taxi rumbo a la casa de Molly. Hace mucho tiempo que Sherlock no iba allí. Ambos entraron a la casa y se sacaron sus abrigos.

-Quieres una taza de té Sherlock?- pregunto Molly

-Si por favor- contesto

Molly va rumbo hacia la cocina y Sherlock la siguió. Entro a la cocina, allí donde fue esa llamada, donde a ella se le partió el corazón y rogo por piedad.

Sherlock sintió un nudo en la garganta y trago saliva.

-El té está listo- dijo Molly

Ambos fueron hacia la sala de estar, Sherlock comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido, el significado de la llamada quedo para el final, hablo sobre Sherrinford, el director, Euros, Mycroft y Victor Trevor.

Molly lo escuchaba atentamente, convencida de que lo que estaba escuchando no era una mentira. Asentía y comentaba. Todo la sorprendió, ella no sabía nada sobre su hermana, nada sobre el pasado de Sherlock en su niñez tampoco. Imaginarlo de pequeño hizo sonreír su interior.

Sherlock comenzó a contarle sobre el ataúd, sobre como el dedujo que era para ella y luego como Euros hizo llamarla. La placa plateada con ese mensaje. Las cámaras en su casa. Jim Moriarty.

-¿Por qué a mi Sherlock? ¿Porque me eligió?- pregunto Molly

-Porque ella lo sabía, ella supo arrancar de mi lo que sentía, tu sabes que nunca me involucre con nadie sentimentalmente porque es una desventaja, siempre lo pensé Molly- dijo mirándola

-Pero imaginarte dentro de ese ataúd, luego de ver como la pérdida de Mary afecto a John hizo volverme loco, trate de calmarme, pero el reloj se estaba acabando y tú no lo decías y…- Sherlock se puso nervioso, Molly acaricio su mano y segundos después él se relajó.

-Luego el tiempo se acabó y la pantalla ya no te enfocaba. Entonces enloquecí Molly… yo pensé que te había perdido, que habías muerto por mi culpa, te imagine muerta y …- Sherlock cerró los ojos – destruí el ataúd con mis propias manos. Esa sensación de pérdida no quiero volver a sentarla nunca más, no puedo sentirla nunca más Molly porque me desgarro por dentro… no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas- dijo acariciando sus nudillos lastimados con delicadeza.

-Yo no sé cómo proseguir con esto, no sé qué hacer en una situación así, nunca ame a nadie y mis comportamientos no son los indicados, sé que soy terrible como persona y digo cosas espantosas pero… lo único que sé es que quiero estar contigo –dijo poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Sherlock lo único que quiero es estar contigo, siempre lo soñé y esto es tan repentino y tienes tantas cosas más por contarme- le dijo Molly

Sherlock agacho su mirada y tomo su mano fuerte.

-Lo único que sé es que te amo Sherlock… y que siempre será así- dijo Molly mirando a sus ojos , estaban dilatados.

Sherlock trago saliva fuerte. Se acercó a la patóloga para besarla, la beso fuerte. Sintió su propio cuerpo temblar por dentro al escuchar esa confesión de Molly.

-Dímelo otra vez Molly

-Te amo… - dijo una Molly mareada por la esencia del detective, sus labios eran su condena.

-Te amo, _Te amo Molly_ … - susurro acercando su boca a la de ella.


End file.
